


The Aftermath

by castleofbooks



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Another Story spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry V but I had to do you dirty, MC is written as "you" but is still female, Mint Eye, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One Shot, This Is Sad, V's route is S A D, WIP, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofbooks/pseuds/castleofbooks
Summary: After playing V's route and finding out that day 10 was just REALLY sad, I needed to write something to make me feel better. Because Chertiz really did us dirty.
Relationships: Saeran Choi/Ray & Main Character/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I played V’s AE, like the idiot I was I thought Cheritz FR killed Saeran. That was the whole reason I wrote this, anyways, I hope you enjoy regardless.

You had spent the past two days at Jihyun’s side and everything you had been through was starting to take a toll on your sanity. You had been dragged into a series of indescribable whirlwinds that only brought you and everyone around you more pain. You had been trying so hard to not falter, not wanting anyone to see your pain, but it was starting to catch up to you and you didn’t know how much longer you could take it.  
  
It had been the tenth day you had spent with these strangers, now, you were already one of them. You had betrayed too many people to count and it burned to see them suffer the way that they did. Their lives being held on a single thread, threatening to snap at any moment.  
  
But there was something aching you, something lingering at the back of your already dizzied mind. You were so caught up with Jihyun, and keeping him safe that you had forgotten about _him._  
  
The day had started unpleasantly. You were dozing off sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs at the hospital that you had taken Jihyun to. Everything had spiraled out of control so fast. You didn’t know what happened but you had your suspicions. Although you didn’t want to believe them you knew she was capable of inflicting this kind of pain.

After downing what seemed like three cups of coffee you still found it hard to keep awake, but you needed too, for Jihyun. While you were waiting, impatiently, Yoosung had appeared in the chatroom. He was in shambles, and he wanted to know everything but you couldn’t let him suffer because of her. You wanted to give him the peace of mind he so desperately craved but he was confused, he had grown up believing that she was this perfect light, that she had the world in her hands. But that light had been shattered and it no longer shone brightly. Only darkness replaced the ghost of her former self.

While you were waiting you debated on whether or not you should call him. Something in you told you that you shouldn’t that you needed to finally let him go, but how could you? You didn’t plan on loving him the way you did. And it broke your heart into unfixable pieces you didn’t think could be mended. You abandoned him. Yet he found it somewhere deep inside himself to still love you, no matter how hard you pushed away. Your fingers trembled over the contact, his face staring back at you, your chest tightening. You knew you had to choose, and it was already so obvious that it had been Jihyun, but that wasn’t good enough for you, because for some reason you didn’t feel like you had done anything worthwhile, that you should have stayed at Magenta, that leaving him to suffer alone was far worse than helping Jihyun to his feet. He had people, he had the RFA, but he had no one.

You didn’t even realize but you had started crying, thinking about him made you that way. It was an indescribable feeling, and you yearned so hard to be by his side. He made you feel loved, more so than anyone else had before. Even though he lied about the RFA, you knew he was doing it for her. She was behind everything and it did nothing more than cause you pain when you dared to think that he was caught up in something so dangerous.

The phone screen had dimmed, and a few teardrops had scattered across the dark surface. You laughed, pity riddling your voice as you wiped off the screen. Your thumb hovered over his contact and you finally gave in.

You placed the phone to your ear and waited, no, prayed that he would pick up.

Ring. Ring. Rin-

“It’s you.” He said. His warm voice sending a chill through your body.

“You know… it’s been so quiet, without you… I miss you.” You felt that same clenching feeling in your chest, and you knew it was all your fault. You chose to abandon him, and he was suffering because of it.

“I miss you too… I really miss you. I’m sorry, Ray.” You tried to keep your voice steady, not wanting to cause him any concern. He was already hurting more than he should.

“I wish… you had stayed. You could have been happy. I could… have made you happy…” His voice was filled with sadness, it wasn’t hard to tell he had been crying. And it was because of you. You did this and it made you feel like you had ripped his heart out with your own bare hands. 

“I wanted to stay… I made a mistake… I can’t take this. I messed up…” Your voiced wavered, it was uneasy and you knew you were going to slip up at any moment. You didn’t want to sound so weak in front of him but you couldn’t help it. “Come back then… I… I miss when we would walk in the garden… under the moonlight. It made me so happy… that someone… could make me feel like that…” His words were filled with pure idealistic love, he wanted you back, and you didn’t know how to tell him you couldn’t return. Not after everything, it was the hardest decision you ever had to made, and you would live with the guilt till the end of time.

“Ray… I want to, I wish with everything in me that I could run away… but I can’t and you know it… Ray, my heart burns because I miss you… but I’ve done one too many bad things and I can’t… I can’t turn back…” Your voice held so much regret. You knew every word you spoke was a shot at his own heart. You were a terrible person, you couldn’t stand how badly you wanted to leave, but then, how would you tell Jihyun, how do you tell him that you’re going to disappear, just like her.

“Please… I need you… I miss you, this is killing me… Please consider it, for me. For Savior…” His voice was strained, it was weak and it was starting to become too much.

“Ray… I….” Was all you could manage out. “I hope… you choose right. I… I have to go… Please take care of yourself.” And the line went dead. And you started to cry even harder than you had before. Sitting alone in the middle of a hospital crying over someone you had barely known. Crying about a man who had made you feel alive. You knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but you had already buried yourself too deep and you didn’t think you would ever recover.

* * *

  
Seven had disappeared somewhere quiet while you were alone to deal with your own inner turmoil. He was making calls back and forth to the RFA and dealing with the Intelligence Unit that Jaehee was leading. You were secretly proud of him for handling everything so calmly, he had been on edge ever since you and Jihyun had safely escaped Mint Eye. You couldn’t thank him enough, but you knew that without their help you would have been back with Ray. And you begin to wonder why you pushed him away in the first place. You could have stayed, could have been happy. But ever since you left, you’ve been contemplating just how much of a mistake you made.

Jihyun was about to head in for surgery when Jumin finally appeared in the chatroom. He did everything in his power to make sure he would come out standing on two feet. He cared for him, perhaps more than anyone else in the RFA, and that meant he would do anything in his power to see him alive. You felt guilty that you had interfered with these innocent people. That you had decided to snake your way into their lives, if you had just stayed with Ray everything wouldn’t have gone up in flames.

 **Jumin Han:** It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you in the chatroom. 

He was right, you had been avoiding the messenger as of late. You knew it was because of her. You couldn’t process your thoughts whenever she was around, and you always ended up being more infuriated than before. 

**You:** Jumin, where are you right now?

 **Jumin Han** : I’m heading to the hospital. I’ve already received an update from Luciel, so there’s no need to explain the situation to me. I just got the call that V’s operation is about to start. 

You were a good person, and you knew how difficult the situation was. So completely ignoring the fact that you chose to stand by Jihyun was something you needed to acknowledge, no matter how badly you wished you were with Ray at that same moment.

 **You:** Yes…he’s going into surgery soon.

 **Jumin Han:** Good. I’ve made some calls to handle the situation asap. I feel relieved that you’re next to him. I’d like to say thank you. Though I’ve never met you in person, there’s something that I’ve noticed while talking to you. You seem to be a woman with a very strong will.

Those words probably hurt more than they should have. They dug deep because you knew that the only reason he was saying those things was because of you. You made the choice to help Jihyun stand, to help him through the thick and thin. And without you, he probably would have never been able to handle any of it. But it didn’t make you feel any better either. You couldn’t let anyone know how much you hated being there, that you wanted to steal away when no one was looking so you could find Ray, tell him that everything was going to be okay. That’s all you wanted.  
  
Your mind slipped back to the present realizing you hadn’t said anything.

 **You:** Thank you. I just wanted everyone, V, and the RFA to have balance.

Your reply was dry, you weren’t sure if you really meant that. You were starting to lose hope and it was becoming increasingly harder to fake it. 

**Jumin Han:** Yes. Balance is crucial. I knew you would know about it. Before you joined us, the RFA was unstable and leaning toward one side. Each of us either trusted or didn’t trust V. But now, we’re caught in the balance. And we’re keeping it that way. Whether we trust V or not, we respect and understand each other albeit partially. Ever since you joined the RFA, it changed that way. You should take pride in that. I can’t wait to meet you in person. A lot of thoughts come to mind as I’m waiting for the traffic light to change. Of course, the first question that comes to mind is… why did Mint Eye stab V?

Everything Jumin was saying had increasingly made the guilt you felt rise exponentially. You were so ashamed at just how badly you wanted to throw everything away, but you had to be better than that. You couldn’t let them see how broken you were, and you didn’t want anyone to worry about you more than they should. So you hid the pain, you masked yourself for them because it was the only way you knew you could somehow push forward with the decision you’ve made.

There was still a part of you that wanted to help Jihyun change, to see him grow into a better person. Although you had only known him for 10 days, you still felt like you owed him for everything you caused. His suffering wasn’t going to be healed any time soon and if you left, you knew everything would fall apart once again. He would try to call back to her, sacrifice everything to make the pain go away, and you couldn’t let that happen. You wouldn’t let her win. Not after everything she put Ray through.

You had your suspicions and you weren’t sure what happened, but you did blame yourself for leaving Jihyun alone for those short few moments. If you just ignored his plea to be alone, he wouldn’t have been stabbed, he wouldn’t be in a hospital prepping for surgery because he would have been safe, would have been back in the cabin. You found it so entirely easy to take the blame for yourself, better you be the one in shambles than anyone else.

The initial look of pain in his eyes when you found him lying there, bleeding profusely from his chest, it knocked the wind right out of you. You were in tears, your mind scrambled, unsure what had happened, why it happened or who did it. You remember running back to the cabin, a frenzy of different emotions all heightened at once. Your chest becoming increasingly tight with each stolen breath. 

* * *

_“Seven…” You breathed out, your hand reaching for something to steady yourself. The panic that was washing over you was something you didn’t expect from yourself. There was a loud noise coming from the back of the cabin when he suddenly appeared, he stood there motionless._

_“What!? Are you okay, what’s wrong?!” his eyes growing wider as you tried to keep your sobs from breaking free._

_“It’s V… someone… someone stabbed him.” It was all you could get out between sobs. Your body hit the doorframe and you tried to catch your breath._

_“Where! Take me to him, now!”_

_“He’s… he’s… take the path that leads north… I can’t... I…” Your cries caught in your throat, your chest exploding with pain, you felt like you were suffocating and you didn’t know how to stop. Once Seven had gone, you felt yourself crumble, your knees hit the hard stone floor, and you crumbled into a mess of tears. You didn’t know how it would end, but you were too weak to even think straight, everything was falling apart faster than you could blink and you didn’t know how you got to be in such a disastrous situation._

* * *

  
  
Everything had happened so fast, Seven had found Jihyun passed out, a pool of blood dripping down his body, he was struck with a fear he had never felt before. He quickly fumbled for his phone, calling the only person he could trust. It wasn’t long till Jihyun was being transported to the closest hospital, you were a complete mess but you stayed by his side, from the moment you arrived you promised him, while he was in his unconscious state that you wouldn’t leave him. It took everything in you to admit that, but you had to fix the path of destruction you had caused. Everyone else would try to remind you, that it wasn’t your fault, but you knew deep down that it was. Everything would have been fine had you listened to your gut instinct. No one would be hurt. No one would be suffering because of you.

You suddenly realized you had disconnected from reality, your mind focused back in and you saw that you had left Jumin on read. You collected your thoughts for a moment before replying. 

**You:** Oh… I’m sorry. I spaced out there for a moment or two… But… perhaps the reason… and although I can’t be sure…maybe Rika couldn’t accept V’s change… Maybe, that’s why she despises him…?

You had an inkling of a feeling that it wasn’t just anybody who stabbed Jihyun, that perhaps in all of this chaos she was really the one who did it. You couldn’t understand why, no, you refused to believe that she had done this to him. She had made it so obvious how much she needed him, so how did it end up like this?

 **Jumin Han:** V changed, huh…? Even I felt that…he changed from how he used to be with Rika. If I am right… If V did change… And if his change accelerated because you were with him… Rika might have felt that it wasn’t the V she knew. His change might have felt very alien to Rika. She might have felt… that V betrayed her. Though I cannot understand or empathize with her. I can see how her thoughts have jumped in that direction. From what Luciel said, he was stabbed only once. Which is good. If the culprit was after V’s life, V would have suffered more than a single wound… Perhaps the assault on him wasn’t intentional in the beginning.

Jumin was right, everything he was saying… it was so undeniably right. She was the only person who ever made Jihyun happy and for so long he believed it. He believed in her, poured his heart and soul, his entire being into her. And now he’s paying for it. If it really was her, you knew that it wasn’t intentional, you knew her too well to know what she would never hurt him, no matter how much darkness rested inside her. If Jihyun had died, it would crush her and she would slowly fade into nothing. Because she needs him to survive, she feeds off of his light.

 **You:** Let’s just ask the doctors for more details…

There wasn’t much you could say, because for some reason you felt like you knew exactly who this ‘culprit’ was, and it made it that much harder to accept. If it was her… then your suspicions would have been correct and everything, every little detail you thought you knew would have been wrong.

 **Jumin Han:** Clever idea. Assumptions only create suspicion and doubt. Don’t worry about the hospital… I’ve made calls and asked the best surgeon I know to take on this case. Everything will be fine. 

You tried so hard to believe that. But with everything you’ve done, you couldn’t find it in yourself to do so. You abandoned your last glimmer of hope, you betrayed him, and it was weighing on you, the pressure building with each passing second. Everything won’t be fine, because of the stupid choices you made. And you don’t know how to fix any of it.

 **Jumin Han:** We’re doing our best with the preparations… So I’m sure we won’t get to suffer the worst-case scenario. No…we can’t let that happen… 

The worst-case being? He didn’t have to say it for you to know exactly what he was thinking. 

You: So are you… momentarily holding off your habit of preparing for the worst?

 **Jumin Han** : Yes, I am…For now, I do not wish to do so. Even though I happen to be a meticulous person… I do not wish to that to my friend. But the worst scenarios keep coming to my mind like my habit. That’s why I’m in a bad mood. Even though I can’t come to the messenger often, Jaehee keeps me updated with what’s going on in the chatrooms. Tell me whenever there’s an emergency. As a member of the RFA is in danger… the safety of the rest of the members is just as important… Your safety is also important.

You were thankful that after these few short days together that you had people who cared, and while it still was difficult to imagine, you wanted to cling to that tiny bit of hope that this was better for you. You still couldn’t grasp the idea of losing him, and the moment it all becomes real will be the moment you start to question if any of this ever mattered. You were conflicted by the choices presented to you, unsure of what was truly the right answer. Jihyun has suffered throughout the days you have come to know him, you were the one to bring up her, you were the one who got him involved, you were the one who sparked all of this and now here he is, suffering from wounds all because you decided to inject yourself into a relationship you had no right to touch.

She had pushed him to his limits and you were also feeling the side effects. He had been not only stabbed, but he had been blinded by the woman he thought he loved. And he didn’t stop, didn’t refuse. He gave her so much and in return, all he received was a pain.

 **You:** Can’t we also treat V’s eyes during this surgery?

 **Jumin Han:** You have a great memory. You remembered that even in the midst of these crazy situations… But that’s a great idea. I should talk to the doctors to treat his eyes right away after the surgery ends in success, though he might get mad that I treated his eyes on my own… If he wakes up that is… 

You both were thinking it. It had only taken Jumin till now to say it. There was a very real possibility that Jihyun wouldn’t wake up, that the damage was too great, that all of this, all of the pain you suffered would have been for nothing because she decided to take matters into her own hands. But you couldn’t believe that right now. You needed Jihyun to wake up. You had to have some sort of hope, if not with Ray, it had to be Jihyun, it had to be. You were falling apart and you desperately needed someone to hold onto. 

**You:** He will wake up healthy. That’s what I believe. 

**Jumin Han:** Thank you… I usually do not consider situations without evidence as positive.. but it’d be a great help to V… if you believe that. V is… very emotional… and such beliefs are important to him. My driver says we’ll be at the hospital soon. Oh, one more thing before I go. All the preparations for tomorrow's party are done. Even though V is hurt… I intend to proceed with it.

 **You:** I think V would have wanted that. 

In truth, you didn’t know what he would have wanted, but you knew better than to say otherwise. Jihyun is the type of person who will always put others before himself, he’s willing to sacrifice everything he has to save the people he loves. That tragic but selfless flaw of his is the reason why it made it so easy for her to tangle her threads around him. 

You had lost track of the time, your back ached and there was a small pile of foam cups stacked next to you where you sat. The faint set of coffee lingering in the air. You had finished your conversation with Jumin shortly and it would only be a few moments before you finally got to meet. You were exhausted, looked like you had been hit with a freight train, your eyes were stained red, your lips dry and your hair unkempt. You tried to be presentable but it wasn’t going to be enough.

You had spotted Jumin come through the doors only moments later, you quickly stood up, his demeanor soft but you could tell he was having a hard time. You gave him a small smile as he approached you, he was very well put together, his hair combed, his suit perfectly hanging against his frame. However, you were a mess.

“Should I introduce myself first?” he spoke, his tone was soft.  
  
“We’ve talked frequently on the messenger, but this is our first time meeting each other. I’m Jumin Han.”

You took in his presence, you were jealous of how put together he looked, he probably was hiding it, because that’s just who he was, no matter how hard things got, it seemed that Jumin knew how to conceal those emotions, and you wanted nothing more than to be able to do that. Because the moment you saw him, you wanted to cry. Your mind was malfunctioning and you didn’t have any control. You had to keep calm, so you tried with all the strength you could muster.  
  
“I’ve heard a lot about you from V. It’s nice to meet you.” Your hand was extended outwards, but instead of a handshake, Jumin gently cradled both of his around yours. He offered a small but warm smile. He cared and he could tell just how badly this was affecting you.  
  
“I wonder what he said about me…but we can talk about that later… Thank you for looking after V. He’s tremendously indebted to you.”  
  
And that’s the issue you thought. You caused all of this, or that’s what you keep telling yourself. And because of it, he thinks he owes you, and he doesn’t. Jihyun has been through hell and back and all he can do is try and try and try to sacrifice everything he has, just for everyone, and especially you to be happy.  
  
“…I’d like to thank you in my friend’s place.” His words held gratefulness.  
  
“Thank you for coming, Jumin…”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The two of you ended up talking for a bit before Seven had suddenly appeared. He mentioned that something was up with the hacker and that’s when your heart started to race. He didn’t say much before leaving, Jumin also excusing himself leaving you alone once again. It had been a few hours since you last talked to him and you couldn’t take it, your ears begged for his voice.  
  
You pulled out your phone and found his contact, you begged with everything in you for him to pick up, you needed to hear him.  
  
_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring-_  
  
“I’m glad you called…It’s nice today… the weather… so I wanted to talk to you.” His voice felt more at ease than it did just hours before.  
  
“Ray… you sound calm…” You were hoping he was feeling better, but you knew how difficult it was every time you talked like there was always one thing left unsaid.  
  
“Do I? I have something very important to tell you today… Perhaps that’s why… I didn’t even realize it.” He seemed well, or least that’s what you wanted to believe. You wanted nothing more than to drop the phone, find a way back to Magenta, back into his arms. It broke your heart every time you talked, every moment spent away from each other was deafening, but it kept you going.  
  
“But… I feel so nervous… to say it…Uh… listen. I.. to be honest…When you are in that room…those days were some of the happiest moments of my life. That’s the only memory that sparkles so pure with not a spot of betrayal.” You were already trying so hard not to cry, your emotions were on high and the slightest thing could set you off, and it did. The moment you heard him speak that last word, your eyes squeezed shut and you felt your body clench. You curled up in the chair you had been sitting on for hours now, crying into yourself.  
  
“Hey… what’s wrong… did I… are you okay? Please… tell me.” You tried to calm yourself but it was harder than it looked, your choked back sobs crackled through the phone.  
  
“I… I.. I betrayed you, Ray! I abandoned you, when I promised I wouldn’t, I messed everything up, I hurt you… How can I ever forgive myself? How. I don’t want to go on like this… I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I can’t stand how much I hate myself for hurting you…” your cries echoed throughout the lobby, at that moment you didn’t quite care how loud you were, you were in an endless void of pain and you weren’t sure if it would ever stop.  
  
“It’s because of him… he tricked you… he made you like this…” His tone changed. A tinge of anger washing over each word.  
  
“I… just… miss you so much… this wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t interfere… in the end… we couldn’t see each other…The last time we met was when I introduced you to my savior, wasn’t it… I think that was the moment… I truly lost you…” his tone changed again, you could sense how broken he was.  
  
“It’s only been a few days since that happened… but it feels like years have passed. Now… I’ll never get to see you, will I? It’s all my fault.. I’ve done wrong…” He could barely choke that out. You, on the other hand, started crying even harder, you made so many choices, all of them were wrong, you tried so hard to believe that everything Jihyun had said was true, but it only led you down a dark path, he got you mixed up in a relationship you never wanted to be a part of.  
  
“Ray! It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault… I’m the one who screwed everything up. I’m the one who you should be blaming… I’m the monster…”  
  
“…No… You’re not. You’re the light… you’re everything I have been looking for… I thought that if I worked a little harder than I would be able to spend more time with you… but it looks like I don’t even deserve that…”  
  
“Ray, you do. You deserve everything, you deserved me and I threw it all away… This hurts, I can’t… Ray, please… I’m begging you… please don’t blame yourself…” You didn’t know how you were still standing. This was one of the hardest things you had ever faced and he wasn’t even in the same room as you, he was miles away, he was lost to you, and you would never get him back, and it’s all your fault. You wanted to give up so easily, you knew you could, but you didn’t and you’re still questioning why you haven’t turned your back on him. Why you haven’t done anything… You know it’s because it’s the right thing to do, but that doesn’t mean it’s doesn’t hurt any less.  
  
“I have no one else to blame… I could never blame you… ever. You.. were too good for me. You were a person… too good for me. I don’t deserve you. Thank you for staying with me… I wanted to see you… for the last time… But still… thank you for bearing with me all this time.”  
  
“Ray! Please… wait! Don’t… don’t say goodbye. Not yet. Please don’t do it… I…” Your body trembled, your mind spinning. You were trying to take in everything he was saying and nothing seemed to come together, he sounded like he was trying to let you go and you couldn’t, you wouldn’t you refused, you needed to see him one last time, no, you needed forever. No matter how much it hurt the rest of the RFA you needed to do this.  
  
“… I won’t ask you to remember me…”  
  
“Ray! Please…” Your sobs returned, you had been painfully crying but the full force had hit you now. You knew what he was doing. And you weren’t going to give up that easily.  
  
“…It doesn’t matter if you forget me… as long as you’re happy, no matter what. You need to be happy… you must… my first and last love…” The words hit you like a force you’ve never experienced before.  
  
“Last…? Ray… DON’T… I’ll give up everything… I don’t care anymore, please don’t do anything, please don’t say goodbye, please. I love you, RAY! I… can’t live without you… I can’t do this alone. I can’t… I won’t…” And suddenly the line went dead.  
  
You threw your phone on the ground, your body convulsing, a burning sensation encasing you from head to toe. You didn’t know how much longer you could stand to breathe, you felt like you were choking on borrowed air from the moment you stepped foot in the hospital. No one was there, no one was around. You had no idea where Seven or Jumin were and the last thing on your mind was V… you couldn’t even say his name. You had tried to hard to force yourself to believe that this was the right choice, but it was wrong. It was a fatal mistake.  
  
You left the hospital and you had no intention of going back. Not any time soon. You didn’t want to hurt anyone else, but you knew this was what was best for you, and that’s all that mattered.  
  
You don’t remember how long it took, you didn’t have a phone, you were lost, but you had made it. Your body ached, it stung. It seemed quiet, like the world was at peace, although you knew nothing was peaceful about what was to come. It was dark outside, you didn’t know how you managed to make it there in once piece but you had to do something. Losing Ray wasn’t an option, and you would never recover if you did. That was the one thing you promised yourself.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Back at the hospital, Jumin and Seven were lingering around. Jumin decided it was best to check back up on you to see how you were doing when he couldn't find you he started to feel a bit uneasy. However, when he noticed that your phone was left in pieces on the floor, he knew something was most definitely wrong.  
  
He pulled out his own phone and called Seven.  
  
"She's gone... her phone it's broken and she's just... gone." Jumin breathed out, he tried to stay calm but his voice trembled.  
  
"What! What do you mean gone?"  
  
"I don't... where.... did... do you think someone from Mint Eye? Rika?.... I...Luciel please..."  
  
"I'm on it... I'll search every street camera, meanwhile, do what you can on your part. Get a SWAT team, hire someone! She... I can't believe this is happening right now..."  
  
"Please find her..." The call ended.  
  
Jumin quickly pulled up the messenger to alert the others, Seven had recently managed to get the app back in his possession allowing the other members back in.  
  
_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._  
  
**Jumin Han** : She's missing.  
  
_Zen has entered the chatroom._  
  
**ZEN** : WHAT?  
  
(WIP LOL)   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The hallways were quiet, except for the screams of your voice echoing off the walls. You didn’t know where he was, and you didn’t have time. You had this sickening feeling that this goodbye was meant to be permeant and that broke you to the core. Knowing he could be gone in an instant… you couldn’t begin to imagine it.  
  
With each passing second, you could feel the cold creeping up your spine, and you were about to collapse from the fear. You hadn't been at Magenta for long, and with every new room your eyes fell upon you felt like you were trapped in an endless maze. You continually called out for Ray but it seemed like he wasn't in reach and you weren't about to assume something bad had already happened.  
  
You managed to find the room you had stayed in... your room. The room Ray had taken so much time in making just for you, he hadn't even met you and he knew you better than you knew yourself.  
  
It was dark, the moonlight cascading through the window, illuminating the table with a vase of wilted flowers and a note. Your heart rate sped up, because you were afraid of what you might find, that this note, was going to be the end of you. You carefully lifted the piece of paper, and scrawled in the most perfect handwriting was a note addressed to you.  
  
_"To my first and last love, I hope you're doing well. I hope he makes you happy. I wish nothing but the best, and I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together... I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry I made you feel unsafe... That was never my intention. Meeting you was the best thing I could have ever dreamed of... I hope that memory us... the few short ones... will linger on. I hope you can live a life that is full of hope... I didn't get the chance to... Please stay true to yourself... I... I want to go peacefully knowing you were happy... I won't ask you for forgiveness... I just want you to be free...I love you..."_  
  
You dropped the piece of paper rushing out of the room.  
  
"Ray!" You shouted and shouted and shouted till you came across a hall, it was darker than the rest, and it was unfamiliar.  
  
You could hear a slight buzzing sound.  
  
You followed it.  
  
What you saw when you had managed to open the door to the room at the end of the hall broke your heart.  
  
Ray was sitting on the floor, his face stained with tears, there was a small device in his hands, and orange rose in the other. The rose he had decorated your room with. That one flower that signified something that meant so much to Ray. It was something you had come to know so well. He was alive and that was all that mattered. It took a few moments before he noticed you, your face trying so hard to fight back the tears, you were so tired of crying.  
  
"Ray..." you said, your heart breaking.  
  
"You... no... you shouldn't be here!" He looked up, panic filling his eyes.  
  
"What? What do you mean...?"  
  
"There's a bomb... I was supposed to... end it all... I was supposed to do it... I... I can't... not like this...." You rushed over to Ray's side, prying open his hands to let the device go. You instinctively wrapped yourself around Ray, his body cold and fragile.  
  
"Ray, we need to go. I don't care where. We can't stay here... It's... that bomb... it could trigger itself... we... please.." Was all you could muster, your breath was uneasy. You grabbed Ray's hand, you slipped yours under his delicate black glove, holding your warm skin to his icy cold one.  
  
"Please..."  
  


* * *

  
  
The two of you had managed to make it out of Magenta safely. But it wasn't over. You had betrayed V... Jihyun... you left without as much as saying a word. Everyone would probably be worried, Jihyun... he would probably never speak to you again. You did everything wrong, but it just felt right. The aftermath of it all was seemingly worth it to you. You had done something so vile, and you weren't sure if you could forgive yourself. All you knew was that Ray was safe. You couldn't let him die, and now, after vowing to protect Jihyun, you vowed to protect Ray too. 


End file.
